Pretty Fairy Liars
by Bearybeach
Summary: Full summary inside. Based on Pretty Little Liars. Co-written with Natty.B AKA Michelle Loves Chocolate 99.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty Fairy Liars**_

**Summary:**

**_Based of the book/TV series, five girls had lost their friend Bloom DiLaurentis, she had been murdered. The girls had drifted apart after she went missing, and when her body was found, they all start receiving texts by a mysterious B. Who's B? It can't be Bloom, or could it? No one knows, besides B. The five girls are being put into so much danger from being black mailed by B, not just themselves in danger, but their friends and their loved ones._**

**Disclaimer: Lala and Arey, and I don't own Winx Club or Pretty Little Liars, like everyone else who writes on here.**

**Authors Notes...**

**LaLa and Arey: Hey I hope you like this first chapter. The next chapter will be typed by me.**

**Natty.B:**

**Hello, this is based of PLL with winx characters as the characters. It's not going to be completely like Pretty Little Liars, there are going to be differences from the books and the show, A is going to be different, different characters, etc. But same plot and all, and similarities through out the story. We both hope you enjoy and please review and tell us how you think, and we'll try our best to update soon. The first chapter has been written by me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretty Fairy Liars<strong>_

_Chapter One_

_**"Dead Girl's Walking"**_

It poured for days. No sun has been seen since Friday, and today was Monday. The weather was just right, it matched the feelings of five girls today, Stella, Layla, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Those five girls had lost their best friend two years ago, and on Friday morning, her body was found.

It only seemed like yesterday for those poor girls, the yelling, screaming, crying, all filled the air, including hatred, and love. It was just a memory for them that scarred their lives. The five girls were no longer friends, all because the friend that had brought them all together, had gone missing, and now was found murdered.

Earrings were being poked through a blondes ears, getting ready for a horrible afternoon, the funeral of her lost friend, Bloom DiLaurentis. She felt completely horrible, sick, of what had happened to her friend, buried alive. It wasn't right to do such a thing, it isn't right, who did this to her, and why? Why would it do such a horrible thing. Only if she could go back in time to the horrible day.

The blondes name was Stella, Stella Marin. She as a popular fasinable girl who had transformed herself from a chubby loser after Bloom had gone missing that fateful night. Stella lives with her mother, her parents are no longer with each other. When Bloom was gone, and the gang drifted apart, she became friends with Nova, a nice red head girl.

Stella's phone buzzed. The long blonde girl picked up, she had recieved a text._ Be careful, Stella. I hear prison food makes you fat. -B. _It had to mean what had happened earlier that day, at the mall. She tried on sunglasses with Nova and had forgotten to take them off, and has them lying in her shopping bag that is lying on her bed. Stella didn't tell anyone but Nova, so who's B?

Layla Fields, had set down her straightener on the counter in her bathroom. It was going to be a horrible day for her to. Layla was closer to Bloom the most, she was actually, in love with her... Bloom was the only one to know this little secret, which was more of a big secret that she was bisexual.

Layla looked out of her window from the beeping of a truck backing up, it was a moving truck, someone was moving into the DiLaurentis's old house, the house the lived in before the disappereance. Layla walked outside and said hi to the neighbors, one of them was carrying out a box, Layla noticed it was a box of Bloom's things, it was about to be thrown into the trash but Layla had stopped it. The girl was Layla's age, 16, her name was Alice, Alice St. Germain.

Musa Huston, put the cap on her water prof masscara, to not have make-up smeared on her cheeks through the funeral. Musa like the other two, didn't want to go to it. It would just make her even sadder that she had lost her friend, a close friend. And if she went it would've meant that Bloom is dead, and she didn't want that, neither of the did. Musa wasn't as close to Bloom as much as Layla, but she was close. Bloom had taught her to play bass guitar. It was very important to Musa because she loved music.

Tecna Hastings pulled up the zipper on her black dress, the dress she was wearing to Bloom's funeral, one that she would never wear again. Tecna is an extremely competitive girl who strives for perfection in everything she does. She's is very smart, and is ready to concure anything she sets her mind to. Tecna had a secret to, she kissed Riven Thomas, her sister, Amaryl's, boyfriend. But Amaryl does not know either. Bloom was the only one to know about it.

Tecna's phone had vibratied. she had received a text message as well from a unknown person named B._ Poor Tecna. __Always wants Amaryl's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -B _Who knew? Who was this unknown person?

Staring at Friday's newspaper, Flora Montgomery didn't want to believe what she was reading, over and over again. "_Found Dead After Two Years Of Being Missing" _with Bloom DiLaurentis's photo under the heading. Flora missed Bloom very much, like the other four girls. Bloom had kept a secret from everyone else for her, which made her a very good friend. That secret is she caught her father, cheating on her poor mother, with one of his students her taught. He was a teacher. Still to this day, her mother doesn't know, Flora didn't have the heart to break her heart.

The funeral, was now less then an hour away. It was time for them to leave, but no one likes funerals, unless you are glad someone is dead, and so the five girls didn't want to live their houses, but their parents, had made them leave.

The five, all got there at the same time, 20 til 1 O'clock, which was the time of the funeral. The girls stared at each other standing right outside the church, getting all wet from the rain. They just haven't seen each other since two years ago, about week after the dissapperance of Bloom.

Thunder roared, which had gotten the girls out of the transce. The five walked into the church building, and sat down with their families. Not long after that, Nabu Cavanaugh had walked in, guiding his blind step sister, Roxy Marshall. Roxy hadn't always been blind. Just about two years ago she had gone blind. It was part of Bloom and the others falet. If Bloom never through fireworks into his tree house, she never would have gone blind. But that was just their secret, Nabu was blamed for his sister's accident. Nabu and Roxy live right across the street from Layla Fields.

With in mintues the funeral had start for Bloom Dilaurentis. Musa had recieved a text message. She was kind of creeped out by it. _I'm still here bitches and I know everything. -B _The navy headed girl, looked around the room, no one had a phone out, besides the four girls, who she used to be friends with. Could they be trying to play her? If so which one of them and why?

Rain settled down, and had finally stopped while they were in the church. Clouds blew away, and the sun had shone. It looked beautiful outside, like it hasn't been raining since Friday. The girls all got together after the funeral. And had said their hellos. The first time they had spoken since those two years.

Layla stood with an very scared look on her face. Everyone could see it, it was pretty obvious that she was scared. But what was she scared of? Stella couldn't help but ask.

"Layla, are you alright?" The girl asked her old friend. Layla nodded her head. " Yeah I'm fine. I just get a text from-"

"Did you get a text from someone named B?" Tecna asked her. She nodded. " Yeah, it texted me during the funeral, I thought it was one of you was it?"

The girls all shock their heads, and said that they had received the exact same message inside the church, and some said that they had gotten a message from her earlier in the day, and in the shurch as well. Who was B? It was the question all of them wondered.

Moments within, Flora's phone had went off. She took it out and had recieved a new message from an unknown number. It wasn't just for her. It was for all five of the girls. She read the text aloud as she had read it. _Dead girl's walking. -B_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pretty Fairy Liars**_

_**Chapter two: She's so gone**_

_**Disclaimer: Natty.B or me do not own Winx Club or Pretty Little Liars. Only the characters we came up with.**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Natty.B: Hey everyone! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, we were busy... Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter writen by LaLa, and also this takes place two years before the first chapter, for you to see what happened the night Bloom disappeared.**_

_**LaLa and Arey: Hey guys so sorry for the long wait I finally got some time off to write. And this chapter is about the past, how everything started, so I hope you all like this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>Today is the day that changes everything for Flora Montgomery, Tecna Hastings, Musa Huston, Layla Fields, Stella Marin, and Bloom DiLaurentis.<p>

Today Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Layla are going to stay the night at Musa's barn. Layla and Bloomtalk for a few hours. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was at. "Hi mom." I said

"Hi sweetie." My mom, Niobe said.

"Are you excited to be going to a sleep over?"mom asked.

"Y-yeah." Layla said as she walked out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom. Layla looked at a picture of Flora, Musa, Stella, Bloom and herself. After a few minutes she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later...<strong>

Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Stella finally came to Musa's barn to see Musa land Bloom waiting. Bloom looked imaptient. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, calm down." Musa said.

"Whatever!" Bloom said.

"Bloom can't you shut up for five minutes, please?" Flora asked.

"Whatever." Bloom muttered under her breath.

"So what were you going to say, Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing, I just said that to stop Bloom complaining. It really bugged me." Musa said.

"Hey." Bloom said.

"Come on you guys, please stop fighting." Layla said.

Stella got up and went into her bag. She got a bag of Chettos and started eating it.

"Stella, stop eating junk food. It's just going to make you fatter." Bloom said.

"Bloom that's enough." Flora said.

"Come on guys, were not going to fight all night, we're on summer vacation. After vacation we'll be freshman at Townsvill high." Tecna said.

"Yes. We're finally away from weirdo kids." Bloom said.

"Who wants pizza?" Stella asked.

"Sure, I'm in for pizza." Musa said. "

Same here." Flora said.

"Count me in." Layla said.

"Fine." Bloom said. Musa brought two boxes of pizza. Both cheese and pepperoni. The girls ate the pizza and drank soda. After three hours of talking. Bloom saw the girls falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's POV<strong>

"Hey guys I know something that can put you right to sleep." I said. "Whatever." all of the girls said. I started chanting words in a few seconds the girls were out cold. I started walking out of the barn and outsided, until someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Tecna asked.

"Tecna, Flora, you scared the crap out of me." I said.

"You didn't answer my question Bloom. Where are you going?" Tecna questioned me.

"Tecna I forgot something at my house." I lied. I wasn't going home. I was going out somewhere.

"I know your lying, Bloom." Tecna said.

"I am not." I lied.

"Then where are you really going?" Tecna asked.

"Home. Gosh just go back to the barn and I'll be back." I said.

"Fine." Tecna said walking off. She sure was pissed off. She's always. She's competitive at everything.

I walked torwards the woods one took one last glance at the barn, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Tecna's POV<strong>

Okay, it has been a hour since Flora and I went to go find Bloom. We checked everywhere and still couldn't find her. We got back to the barn to see Musa and Stella awake. "You don't know where she is either,ado you?" Flora asked.

"Who?" Stella asked.

"... Bloom." Flora said.

"No, why?" Musa asked.

"She disappeared. Or something, all we know that she's gone." I said.

"W-what. She can't be. Eventhough Bloom really bugged us doesn't mean she had to leave, or disappear." Stella said.

Yeah, I'm with Stella." Musa said.

I walked up to Layla, who was asleep. "Layla wake up." I said.

"What the. It's not even morning Tecna." Layla said.

"Bloom is missing." I said.

"What! What the hell happened to her?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. We all fell asleep, and the next thing I know I wake up to find Bloom missing." I said.

"Who would do this to Bloom?" Flora asked.

"I don't know Flo, I don't know." Musa said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the police station...<strong>

It has been a week since Bloom DiLaurentis went missing. Layla, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were all in a room waiting for officer Youngblood to come in. We had to stay quite until he came. About ten minutes later officer Youngblood came in.

He had dark blond hair, green eyes, and tan skin. "Okay. I'm just going to ask you girls some questions about last week. What happened before Bloom went missing?" He asked.

Musa spoke up first. "We were all having a sleepover in my barn." Musa said.

"What happened at the sleepover?" He asked.

"We got into a little fight. We worked it out, then we gossiped, and then Bloom hypnotized and then we passed out. After that she was gone." Flora said.

"Who was the one who found out that Bloom went missing?" He asked. "Flora and me." Tecna said.

"What did you do where did you look for Bloom at?" officer Patrick asked. He had brown hair some gray in his hair, blue eyes, and light skin.

"Tecna and I looked all around the barn and in the woods." Flora said.

Officer Youngblood got up and spoke. "Girls your free to go, for now. We'll call you all in one by one for questions. Good day girls." Officer Patrick said.

"Is it just me or does offifee Patrick scare us a bit?" Stella asked.

"I have to admit, he is scary." Flora said.

"You go girl!" Stella said. Stella gave Flora a high five.

"Girls!" Four woman said.

"Musa." one man said.

"Mom!" Stella, Layla, and Flora yelled.

"Dad!" Musa yelled.

"Are you girls alright?" Luna, Stella's mom asked.

"We're fine. But it's Bloom were worried about. She really can't be gone." Flora said.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter to have her go missing?" Miriam, Bloom's mom asked.

"We did nothing. She just disappeared after we fell asleep in Musa's barn. We did notharm Bloom." Layla said.

Hmmm... I'll find out what really happened to my daughter. And I know you girls are lying." Miriam said.

"But we're not!" Stella exclaimed.

"I know you girls are keeping a secret. And I'll find out what it is." Miriam said.

"Miriam. Stop, please." Jennifer, Tecna's mom said. Miraiam looked at the girls in disgusted and ran off to Oritel.

"Dad, do you believe that we did something to Bloom to make her go missing?" Musa asked her dad, Hobo.

"No, not at all girls. You guys were sleeping. Don't you agree?" Hobo asked the girls mothers.

"Yes." The girls mom's said.

"Girls, don't listen to Mrs. DiLaurentis. She's just worried about Bloom." Niobe said.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's POV<strong>

I am previously in my bedroom laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I was thinking. I thought of a flashback with Bloom.

Flashback

Me and Bloom went to an ice cream shop. We walked around the block. We saw Nova Vanderwall, she was calling our names. "Flora, Bloom. It's me Nova." she said.

Nova kept on following me and Bloom. "What a freak" Bloom said. We both laughed. We walked in ally and saw a blue Toyota. We saw two people making out in the backseat. "Hey Flora, isn't that your dad's car?" Bloom asked.

"Y-yeah." I said. The man in the backseat looked at me and Bloom. "Oh my god." was all I can say. I was pissed off. My dad turned around and saw me. I grabbed Bloom's hand and ran before he got out of the car.

"What the hell just happened?" Bloom asked.

"My dad had an affair with one of his students. How can he do this to my mom?" I asked Bloom.

"I don't know." Bloom said. "I think I should go home."

"Alright." I said. I walked home and saw Roxy Marshall. She was walking with Nabu Cavanagh. I haven't seen them in a while. Roxy was wearing her big black Gucci glasses, and her stick to help her walk.

"What are you looking at?" Nabu snapped at me. I looked at him and walked off into my house. My dad's car was here, but my mom wasn't here. I walked into the kitchen, and saw my dad drinking.

"Flora please let me explain." Beck, my father asked.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. I felt the tears streaming down my face. My dad tried to grab me. "Let go!" I yelled. "Don't touch me, I don't even want to talk to you. Just stay away from me, please." I asked.

My dad left me room. I sat down on my bed and started crying. How am I suppose to tell my mom? She's going to be heartbroken. Should I tell her?

End of flasback

After a few minutes I drifted to sleep. The next morning I woke up from a dream. It was about Bloom. I got a chill just thinking about her.

I got up and got dressed. I put on a pink light green dress with pink flowers on it. I put some accessories, and white sandals. I walked down stairs. I saw my mom talking to my dad while she was making breakfast for me and Aaron.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mother, Linda said.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Flora." My dad said. I looked at my dad and gave him a look. I turned around and grabbed my breakfast and sat down at the table.

I saw Aaron, my younger brother who is twelve. "Morning Aaron." I said.

"Hey Flo." Aaron said.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"I'm going to pack since we are going to move to Iceland." Aaron said.

What! We're moving? "What. Why are we moving?" I asked.

"Because I got a teaching job in Iceland for two years." My dad answered.

I ran out the door. I ran all the way to Tecna's house. I knocked on the door. Mrs. Hastings opened the door. "Flora, what a surprise. Are you here to see Tecna?" she asked.

I nodded. "Tecna, Flora is here." Mrs. Hastings said.

"Please come in." She said. I walked in sat on the couch and waited for Tecna. A few moments later Tecna walked in.

"Hey Flora." Tecna said.

"Hi." I said.

Come on the other girls are upstairs." Tecna said. I nodded and followed her. We walked up to her room.

"Hey Flo." Musa said.

"What's wrong, it looks like you have been crying?" Stella asked.

"I'm moving to Iceland." I said.

"Why? When?" They all asked me.

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to be living there for two years." I said. I started crying again.

"Flora don't cry." Layla said.

"So did you guys get questioned yet?" I asked. They all nodded.

"What about you Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like the didn't believe me." I said.

"Do they really think it was our fault that Bloom went missing?" Layla asked.

"No, but I think they believe that it's our fault." Stella said.

"Maybe Stella, but they have no prof that we did it." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pretty Fairy Liars_**

**_Authors notes:_**

**_Michelle Loves Chocholate 99: _**

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter three! We both worked ** on it, but especially BearyBeach, since she wrote it. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. We'll try to update sooner next time. I have changed my name to Michelle Loves Chocolate 99. I am no longer Natty.B. hope you enjoy! _**

**_Bearybeach:_**

**_Hey guys! I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been very busy. Also I changed my pen name. You can see why I changed my pen name on my profile. And I posted a poll. Please vote. Voting ends June 13!_**

**_Oh! Pretty Little Liars season premier airs June 5 at 8 PM on ABC family. _**

**_Disclaimer: Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 or I do not own Winx Club or Pretty Little Liars._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: New friends &amp; old lovers<strong>

**Layla's POV**

I was driving home from swimming practice. I was beat, but when I drove down Tecna's neighborhood. I saw people at Bloom's old house. I remember seeing that some family bought the house, but I didn't know who. I drove up my drive way and went inside. I walked into my kitchen to see my mom putting a basket together. "Hey mom." I said.

My mom looked at me. "Hi sweetie. How was practice?" she asked.

"Good." I said. I put my bag down on the chair and grabbed a bottle water, and drank it all.

"Layla, can you do me a favor and take this to the new neighbors house?" she asked.

"Sure. Wait, do you mean the people who are living in Bloom's house?" I asked.

"Yes." Niobe said.

"Alright. I'll be back later." I said. I waved to my mom and left. I walked around the block and arrived at Bloom's house. I saw some boxes. They looked familiar. I took a look at the boxes. It was some of Bloom's stuff.

"You can keep it. If you want." Someone said. I turned around and saw a girl with long black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, a leather black jacket, and black and white Converses. "My mom was going to have me throw all of it out"

"Can I keep this?" I asked pulling out a diary. The girl nodded.

"Hi. I'm Alice St. Germain." Alice said. (A/N: In the series and show her name is Maya St. Germain.)

"I'm Layla Fields. My mom wanted me to bring this over. It's a welcome gift." I said. Showing her thebasket

"Thanks." Alice said with a smile.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Would you like to come in?" Alice asked.

Should I go in? I mean I just met this girl and she's asking me if I would like to go inside. Well I would beable to walk into the house were Bloom lived in.

"Sure." I said. I followed Alice inside.

"Mom." Alice yelled. A who looked a lot like Alice walked in. She was wearing flare jeans, a dark pink shirt, and sandals.

"Geez Alice. You don't have to yell." Alice's mom said. "Oh you found a friend. Hi I'm Victoria, Alice's mom."

"Hi. I'm Layla Fields. My mom saw that you guys moved in, and she wanted me to bring this over." I said handing Victoria the giftbasket.

"Why thank you. Alice, why don't you show Layla around?" Victoria asked. "Oh. Layla did you know the people who lived here?"

"Yes I did. The DiLaurentis. Their daughter was my best friend until she went missing. Til this day she still is." I said.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Alice and Victoria both said.

"No. Don't be sorry." I said. My voice was cracking.

"Alice. Why don't you show Layla around. I'm sure she'd liked to walk around this house again. And take he to your room." Victoria said.

"Alright" Alice said. "Come on." I nodded and followed Alice up to her room. It was Bloom's room. I felt the tears coming down my face. "Hey are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine" I said. I really wasn't okay. I missed being in here with my friends, and Bloom.

I looked around and saw posters of Drake, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, and Selena Gomez. "I like your room. It's cool."

"Thanks. I'm not done unpacking. But I'm almost done." Alice said.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. The door opened to reveal Victoria. "Girls. I'm going to the store. I'll be back." She said. We both nodded.

"So how's Townsville High like?" Alice asked.

"It's alright. The teachers are great, but the people are jerks. Like Roxy Marshall. She's a girl our age who's blind. She thinks that we caused her blindness. It was actually Bloom who did it. But, Roxy still blames us. And her stepbrother, Nabu, he's a nice guy to me, but he get's in trouble. A lot." I said.

"Whoa. I sure wouldn't want to talk to them." Alice said.

I got up and grabbed Alice's hand, and took her to the window. "Actually, they live right there." I pointing at the two story house.

"Whoa." said Alice. She seemed shocked.

"And right next door. Is Tecna Hastings. One of my friends." I said.

"Cool" Alice said. I looked at my phone. I had to get going.

"I have to go. Maybe we can meet up again." I said.

"Sure." Alice said. "Before you leave, let's exchange numbers" I nodded. I handed her my phone. And she handed me her phone aswell. I dialed my number, and handed back her phone.

"I'll see you around." I said.

"Yeah. I'll see you around. Bye!" Alice said.

I waved and walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tecna's POV<strong>

I was sitting in my bedroom packing my belongings. I was moving my stuff into the barn in the backyard. I grabbed a box and walked down stairs. I heard laughing and talking. I saw my parents, Amaryl, and Riven. Riven Thomas. I haven'y seen him since the day we kissed.

"Hey Tec." Amaryl said. "What's up with the boxes?"

"Hey. I'm moving my stuff into the barn." I said

"Tecna. We have to talk about that." My mother, Jennifer said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, Amaryl and Riven are going to move into the barn instead." my mom said. What? I am suppose to live there.

"What? I thought you said I can live in the barn?" I asked. My mom sure pissed me off.

"I did. But a week after you asked me Amaryl caled me and asked me if she and Riven can live in the barn. And I said yes." Jennifer said.

"Well, you could have told me this before." I spat.

"Girls. Can we not fight right now?" My father, Jack asked.

"Whatever." I said.

I grabbed the box and walked back to my room. I dropped my box onto the ground, and landed onto my bed. I thought of Riven. He's so hot. Why can't he be mine? I mean he doesn't have to be with Amaryl.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pretty Fairy Liars_  
><strong>

**_Authors notes_**

**_Bearybeach:_**

**_Hey guys! Fast update, huh? Well, I hope you all like this chapter :) you guys can still vote on my profile. Just few days left to vote. _**

_**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99:**_

_**Hey everybody, thanks for all of the reviews! Here is chapter four, written by me. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I need OC submitted into one of my stories, by July 4th. If you are interested, please send them in. I also have a poll on my profile, please vote!**_

_**Disclaimer: The both of us don't own anything with Winx, or PLL. If we did, would we be writing this?**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Music To My Ears**_

Stella Marin looked into the mirror as she placed light pink sunglasses over her eyes. She was shopping at the mall with her friend, Nova Vanderwall. Before Bloom had disappeared, Stella and Nova were nothing close to being friends. Nova was the loser nerd, who tried her best to be friends with popular Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora, but the six wanted nothing with a loser girl who sat by herself by the trash cans at lunch. How bad would their reputation be if that actually socialized with her? Nova would try to talk to them, but they just ignored her. Now, that Bloom is gone, Stella and Nova are at the top of the school.

"Can I try on those?" Stella asked the sun glass guy as she handed him back the pink ones for a pair of white sunglasses. She put them on. As she admired herself in the mirror, the reflection if the background of her caught her eye. She noticed an old friend of hers looking through a rack of cloths, Tecna Hastings. "I'll be right back." She said to the clerk and walk off to see her old friend Tecna.

"I cannot believe Tecna Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments you Facebook and tweet." Stella said approaching her friend, and removing the sunglasses from her eyes, to the top of her head.

"Oh, I just like to stay busy."

"It's summer Tec!"

"I know you spent yours here, and out in the sun."

"Exactly, I was having fun! And I always got to look my best. So what exactly are you doing at the mall? It's something you don't see everyday."

"Uh Amaryl is having this party thing, and I need a outfit for that." Tecna pulled out a shirt, with a floral print on it.

"No, no, no, no." Stella said putting the shirt back on the rack, and then pulled out a different top." Now this one is way better."

"Thanks Stella. Now I've gotta go. It was nice seeing you."

"You too." Stella left as she said that, and placed the sunglasses over her eyes again, ans started to walk out of the store. She was starting to approach Nova, the mall cop hurried to her.

"Miss, Miss." He shouted. Stella turned around to him. "You've forgot your purse."

"Oh, thank you." She said, and took it back and placed it over her shoulder, and he walked away.

"I thought you were dead meat!" Nova said to her friend after she walked out of the store with unpaid sunglasses.

"I did to. But I still got out with these free sunglasses." The two exited the mall, with pride that they got away with the crime.

Musa Huston, opened the glass door of Sip It, TownsVille's local coffee shop, with her guitar case in her hands. She was an employee at Sip It. She entertained the costumers for five to seven on weekdays. It was low pay, but she still got the money. She was trying to save up for a new guitar.

The one she had was Bloom's old guitar. She had loaned it to Musa after she taught her how to play. Musa was going to give it back to her after she had the money to buy it, and that's what this job was for. Even though Bloom was gone, she could still give it back to her mother, or her brother, Sky.

Musa sat on the stool were she played and started to get ready. She wasn't paying any attention to anybody in the room. She was to busy getting ready for her show. Riven walked in, Riven Thomas. Tecna Hastings older sister Amaryl's boyfriend. A boy that Bloom had a crush on, but Musa had a bigger one that no one knew about, no one but Bloom. When Bloom found out, the two got into the biggest fight. Musa agreed to her that she will stay away from him. Now Bloom was gone, she thought, maybe she'd actually would have a chance, but that changed when Amaryl got into the picture.

Musa ran the guitar pick once down all the chords. "Good afternoon everyone." Musa said over the microphone. "Welcome to Sip It, the best coffee in the city of Townsville. I am Musa Huston, and I will be your entertainer toni-"

Musa stopped speaking. She never did this at work. Not once. But when Riven Thomas turned around and she saw his face, she completely froze up. "I'm sorry." She said. She took her guitar off and placed in the case as fast as she could, and hurried out of the building as fast as she could.

Musa was embarrassed. She just couldn't sing in front of him. It was too embarrassing for her, and also, it would break the promise she made to her friend. She couldn't do that. Her boss was just going to have to deal with the fact that she ran out.

Later that day, Stella, and her mother, Luna, were sitting at the table just about to eat dinner. Luna, didn't know anything about Stella's shoplifting. She didn't know she was a criminal.

"So sweetie, who was your day?" Her mother asked. Stella was about to speak when her phone when off. We need to talk. -Tecna. "Stella, it's dinner. Can't it wait?" She said to her daughter who was reading the text on her phone. All of the sudden, Luna's phone went off. She answered it. "Hello?"

Stella put her phone down and rolled her eyes as her mom talked over the phone. She pick up her folk, and started to eat. Thud, thud, thud. Someone was knocking on the door. Stella sat down her folk and walked to the front door as her mom was still on the phone. It was the police at the door.

"Stella Marin?" One of the cops said. Her mother just walked into the room after her phone call. "You are under arrest."

"For what?" Her mother asked the cop.

"Your daughter was caught on camera stealing a pair of sunglasses. We are going to have to take her downtown and ask a couple of questions." Luna took a deep breath.

"Alright. Stella, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Stella sat right outside the cops office, as her mom talked to him in there. She had know idea what was being said but she wished she did. She looked around and saw a bowl of candy next to her, she just about put her hand into it, but decided not to as her mother walked out of his office.

"Come on, we are going home." She said as she walked out the door. Stella followed her mother, walking as fast as she could to keep up.

"Mom?" Stella said with no answer. She decided just to forget it. A few minutes later she got into her mothers car. As soon as she shut the door her mother turned to her.

"Shoplifting a pair of sunglasses! Stella what on Earth was going through you head? I've did a lot to keep you popular. It's a small town. Everyone knows everyone here. You are ruining your reputation Stella!" Her mother said to her daughter as they sat in the parking lot. "Is this about your father leaving us? Are you trying to get his attention? Stella what is wrong with you?" Stella said nothing for a few moments.

"I'm sorry mom." She spoke. Her mother started the car.

"It's fine, I've got it taken care of. Never do it again, alright? And you owe me twenty dollars for the sunglasses."

The next day, Musa Huston, was woken up early. Well, not early but early for her, ten thirty, by her father, Hoboe. Musa's mother died when she was very young. She never talked about her, neither did her father.

"Dad, summer is almost over. Can't I just get a little sleep before I have to go back?" Musa said, as she covered her head with her pillow.

"Musa, you have a phone call. It's your boss. He says he needs to speak to you now." Musa looked up. Her heart pounded faster than normal when her dad said that.

"Give me the phone!" She commanded. Her dad handed it to her and walked into the kitchen. Musa and her dad didn't have much money. So they lived in a one bedroom house. Her dad got the bedroom, and Musa had her bed in the living room. Before Bloom died, she was sort of okay with that. She wasn't home often anyways. She was always with the girls, hanging out at their houses and having sleep over there as well. She never invited them to her house due to the amount of room. Now that Bloom was dead, she was sleeping at home more often since the girls drifted apart.

"Hello?" Musa said over the phone, nervous, and scared.

"Musa, it seems that you-"

"Listen sir. I am so sorry. I never done that before, and I promise I won't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry Ms. Huston. I can't risk that happening again. I'm sorry to say to you but you are fired."

"Please Sir. I-" Musa stopped speaking after she was cut off my a beep, meaning, he hung up on her. Musa couldn't believe it. She was fired. Fired!

That night, Stella sat on the couch watch TV and eating a tub of ice cream. All the lights were out, the only light that was being shown was the TV screen shining in her face. She heard a the front door unlock. She looked up to the door, as it swung open quickly, as her mother was pushed into the room, and pressed against the wall by the cop that arrested her yesterday. Her mom, gently push him off of her and lead him up stairs. As she walked up, she looked back at Stella who was completely shocked of what she saw.

Stella looked back at the TV. "You didn't have to do this for me mom." She whispered to herself.

"In breaking news, Bloom DiLaurentis, who had disappeared, one year ago, body was found to day, at her house." Stella didn't wait to listen anymore. She turned the TV off a ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and smashed her head into her pillows and cried. Her friend was officially dead


	5. Chapter 5

**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter written by: Bearybeach! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed as well! We boreap pally appreciate that!**

**Bearybeach:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it me so long to update. I was out of town, and I got to write somewhat of this chapter. ****Anyways, we hope you all like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: Me nor Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 sadly don't own Winx Club or Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter five:**

**Home Sweet Home**

It's been 2 years since Flora moved to Iceland. Now Flora and her family have finally moved back to Townsville. Flora's family was glad that they moved back. But they were going to miss Iceland as well.

Mr. Montgomery drove down a few streets until they finally arrived at their house.

"Ah, it's so great to be back." Aaron said getting out of the car

Flora nodded her head. "Yeah, it is great to be back." Flora said as she got our of the car and walked inside the house. Flora walked up the stairs and up to her room. It was still the same. Except she hasn't unpacked everything yet.

Flora walked back down to the living room where Mrs. Montgomery was putting boxes away.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Montgomery said as she moved some boxes

"Hey mom." Flora said. "Um, do you want me to help?" Mrs. Montgomery nodded her head. A moment later Aaron came running through the kitchen.

"Mom, where's my lacrosse gear?" Aaron asked walking around looking through the boxes

"It should be in one of those boxes. Why?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"There's tryouts right now. Can you take me?" Aaron asked.

"Flora. Can you take Aaron for me?" Mrs. Montgomery asked Flora.

Flora nodded her head. "Yeah. Let me just grab the keys." Flora replied walking to get the keys.

"Aaron! Let's go." Flora shouted as she walked out of the door to her father's car.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geez Flo," Aaron said as he got into the car.

Flora rolled her eyes as she drove off. It wasn't a very long drive to Townsville High. It was only a ten minute drive.

"Thanks Flo. I'll text you when tryouts are done. Kay?" Aaron asked.

Flora nodded her head. "See ya," Flora was about to start the car until she saw him. Eric Kahn. It couldn't have been him. The last time Flora saw him was in 8th grade at the mall before she left.

"Flora?" Eric asked.

Flora froze for a second.

"Eric?" Flora asked.

"Yeah it's me. How have you been? Weren't you somewhere in Europe?" he asked.

"I'm good. I was in Iceland actually. My parents decided to move back to Townsville." Flora shrugged.

"That's cool. So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Eric said.

She nodded her head "Yeah, well I better go. I'll see you at school." Flora said.

"bye,"

Eric waved goodbye as Flora drove away.

Flora let out a sigh as she drove up to Frankie's Bar. It was a very popular bar it's always packed whenever Flora walked by. But right now it looks empty.

Flora walked inside and sat at the end of the bar. She saw a guy that looked a couple years older with pale skin, midnight blue hair, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark jeans and a light green shirt.

The bartender came up to Flora and asked her what she wanted. She ordered a cheeseburger and a Coke.

Flora saw the guy glancing at her. "Are you going to keep staring at me, or what?" Flora asked.

"Sorry. But, you look under aged to be in a bar." He said.

"I'm old enough. I'm actually twenty-two for you're information." Flora lied.

"I'm Helia," Helia said sticking out his hand for Flora to shake.

"I'm Flora." Flora said shaking his hand.

"So, are you new around here?" Helia asked.

"No, actually I just moved back. I've been in Iceland for two years." Flora said.

"That's cool. They throw the best party's there huh?" Helia asked.

Flora nodded her head "Yeah, they do."

"Have you finished collage yet?" Flora asked curiously.

"Yep. I just graduated. I'm planning to be a teacher." Helia said.

"That's cool. What did you study in collage?" Flora asked.

"English, actually." Helia replied.

"That's cool." Flora said.

Flora turned her head and saw a bulletin with flyers one it. One of the flyers caught Flora's attention.

Flora's eyes widened. It had a picture of Bloom DiLaurentis. She's still missing after two years.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom" Flora said walking off.

She walked toward the bulletin and tore the paper off and crumpled it up and threw it away.

Flora sensed someone's presence behind her she turned around to face Helia.

"W-what are you doing?" Flora asked.

"Just seeing if you're okay." Helia said.

"Well, I'm fine." Flora replied.

"I like you, Flora." Helia whispered in Flora's ear.

"I like you too, Helia." Flora said. Helia started to kiss Flora on her jaw and on her neck.

Flora pushed Helia. He gave Flora a questioning look. But Flora grabbed his hand and took him to the soon as Flora brought Helia and Flora stood on her tip-toes and started to kiss Helia full on his lips.

Helia picked up Flora and placed Flora on the counter. They continued kissing until Flora had to go back to Townsville to pick up Aaron.

Flora and Helia both exchanged phone numbers and left.

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of school. She was now finally a Junior in high school. Flora decided to wear a green shirt with flowers, white Capri's and pink Vans. Flora walked down to the dinning room to be greeted by Aaron.<p>

"Morning big sis," Aaron said.

"Morning," Flora said.

"Are you ready to face them again?" Aaron asked. Flora raised an eye brow.

"Face who?" Flora asked confused.

"You know. Stella, Musa, Layla and Tecna." Aaron said.

"Shut up" Flora retorted. "Please, I'd rather not talk about them." Flora said takin a sip of her orange juice

"Alright. Sorry." Aaron said. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go before I make you walk to school." Flora said.

Aaron put his had over his chest. "Oh Flora, I fell so hurt. I can't believe my sister would do this to me." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Just get in the car." Flora commanded pushing Aaron out the door.

They arrived at school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. They both got out of the car and went in their separate ways. Flora was walking up the steps until she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Flora said. Flora turned her head to see Layla Fields.

"Layla?" Flora asked. Layla looked up at Flora.

"Flora you're back. You're back for good, right?" Layla asked.

"Yep." Flora said. Layla nodded.

"So who do you have for first period?" Layla asked.

"I have Mr. Fitz." Flora replied as they walked down the hall.

"So do I. Come on. He's down here." Layla said grabbing Flora's wrist and bringing her into a classroom. There was already students in there. One of them Flora seemed to notice.

"Hey, Layla. Is it just me or does she seem familiar to you?" Flora asked pointing at a girl with blond hair. She was wearing a orange dress with a yellow belt and white wedges.

"That's Stella Marin. Believe it or not." Layla said.

"And the girl next to her is Nova Vanderwall."

Flora stared at them in shock. "Wow. I missed out on a lot." she said.

Layla nodded her head in agreement

"Stella," Flora said. Stella turned her head to Flora.

"Flora, you're back." Stella said. Flora nodded her head. It looked like Stella was going to say something back but she went back to talking to Nova

When the bell rang a young man with long hair walked in.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Fitz. I am you're new English teacher." Mr. Fitz said facing the bored writing his name on it.

When Mr. Fitz turned to face the class he saw Flora.

"Holy crap." was all he said. The kids started to look around the class. Flora turned her head so people wouldn't suspect her. But Flora knew Helia was looking at her.

After she turned he head around her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone and read the text.

_Surprise! The cats out of the bag. Wonder what Mr. Fitz has to say about this. -B_

_Oh my god. _Flora thought to herself.

"Um, excuse me. But no cellphones in class. Put it away." Mr. Fitz said. Flora nodded putting her phone back in her bag.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the chapter, finally! Yay! Sorry for the delays. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

_**Pretty Fairy Liars**_

**BearyBeach: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. As you all know this chapter is written by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99. The next chapter will be written by me. Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99: Hey everyone! Did you see the summer finally? Well if you didn't I don't want to spoil anything for you. Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter, written by me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

_**The Roxy Thing**_

Stella took a sip of her coffee as she and the others sat in Sip It. Rain poured outside like pales of water being dumped on your head. The sun was setting during the storming leaving rays of colored light in the clouds making the clouds by the sun look colorful.

"What are we going to do about this 'B' person?" Layla asked as she gently folded her hands on top of the table they sat at. Tecna twirled a tiny piece o her hair as she rested her elbows on the table staring into to her coffee.

"Bloom's dead," She said. " They've found her body and all. There is no way she is alive. Whoever is doing this is just playing some sick joke on us. That's all it is, a joke!"

Musa opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but the bell rang on the door of Sip It, and Roxy Marshall walk into the room with her shades and her stick, tapping her way into the coffee place. The five exchanged some looks and left the tiny shop and disappeared into the night sky, unseen by the blind teenage girl.

_**A Long Time Ago...**_

Flora flew the tube top onto Tecna's bed as she slid pastel green V-neck onto her body. "That one suits you the best," Bloom said. " You can keep it Flo. I don't wear it- Oh my God!" Bloom screamed approaching the window of the bedroom.

"What is it?" Layla asked placing her regular shirt back on. Bloom closed Tecna's curtains and turned around in angry.

"That kid!" She exclaimed from the top of her lungs. " Nabu Cavanaugh, he was spying on us! Watching us change, ninety percent naked."

"Are you sure it was him? Maybe you just thought it was someone else, or he actually wasn't at all?" Layla suggested.

"I'm positive. He is going to pay for this, come on girls, follow me," The girls didn't hesitate. If Bloom said to jump off a bridge, you better be half way down there before she even spoke the words.

The redhead wiped the stem of the firecracker she had gotten from Tecna's garage across a piece of wood, hard and fast. Sparkles flew on the wick as it started to bubble down to the firecracker. Bloom raised her arm back and threw the firecracker towards Nabu's tree house and the six ran away as fast as they could. Layla looked back for a second after hearing multiple screams and the sounds of sirens, she watched Nabu carry his step sister out of the burning flames and lay her on the ground. The ambulance rushed Roxy away quick.

That event made Roxy Marshall blind.

_**Present...**_

The next morning, Flora woke up with a huge yawn. Her eyes wouldn't dare to open but she had no choice but to go to school. She jumped out of her bed and headed down stairs. Her mother had breakfast already ready, and everyone was sitting there eating with a chair and a plate set aside for Flora. Flora pulled it out a fell into it.

"Good morning," Her mother said taking a bite of pancake. Flora acknowledged it but was too tired to reply.

"Well, I better get going," Flora's dad said pulling away from the table. " I'm almost late for work. I have to stay late tonight as well." Flora shot her dad a angry look. He just ignored her and carried on. "Good-bye."

Flora quickly ate her food, and left the table last and hurried to school. She didn't meet up with the girls because she quickly went to the principal's office before first hour. She arrived to class just a few minutes late, placing a note onto Helia's desk. He glared at her when he saw Transfer Agreement he read the paper again and again as Flora took her seat. He rolled his eyes and stuffed it under his files.

"Good morning everyone," He said starting his class.

o0o

Musa shut her locker as her phone vibrated. Scaring her to death, she dropped her books and papers everywhere in the hall. She picked them up fast and read her text message.

_Hey Musa, do you want to meet up at Sip It tonight?- Riven Thomas_

Musa couldn't help but smile. She has been crushing over this guy for a while now and now he has finally asked her out. She quickly replied "yes" as her cheeks turned into a cherry red.

"Hey, what's up?" Stella asked her friend as she walked up to her. Musa pushed the lock button after the message sent and dropped it on top of her books that were scattered on the ground, as she fell to her knees. Hands trembling, she got the nerve to speak.

"Nothing, just-"

"Surviving an attack from a tornado?" Stella cut her off looking at her friend's belongs on the ground. " I would help but I can't go that low without being able to get up. I got these new shoes a few days ago, haven't worn them until today. Anyways, somethings up. I heard about Sip It. What happened?"

"Erg," Musa tried to speak up. Riven was sort of the reason she had gotten fired. Should she tell Stella? Stella was the one to go to for advice for this. This was her smarts. " I chimed in late. They're really strict about being on time, though I was just a minute off."

"That's ridiculous! They shouldn't have done that. Tell ya what. After school, we will march right on over to the stupid coffee shop and have a long conversation with them. They should've have just gave you a warning."

"No, no. There is no need to do that Stel, I've got it under control. Say, I got to go. See you later? Bye."

Stella walked her way out of the school building. And went home, after all it was the end of the she arrived in the driveway, she didn't even bother getting out of the car. In the driveway, the cop that had arrested her a few days ago was parked in the driveway. In disgust she backed out and left.

o0o

Tecna brushed her purple hair with her fingers as she put it up in a high ponytail and tied it tight. Then as she slipped on her sneakers she grabbed her phone and headed out the door and started a jog at a great pace.

She was only about half way down with her mile when she saw Roxy Marshall sitting on a bench to what it looked like she was waiting for the bus. Tecna slid back behind a huge telephone pole and kept her eye on the girl with dark sunglasses and a stick to walk with.

"Send text now," She said into her bluetooth on her phone. Not being able to see she had to speak what she wanted to text someone. Tecna immediately turned around and headed back. Her mile run wasn't going to be a mile today.

o0o

Musa sat outside Sip It for hours. Riven Thomas was nowhere in sight. But she kept waiting and waiting. She didn't want to give up. She hated giving up, because it made her feel weak. The click of her phone startled her. She slipped it out of her pocket anxiously, hoping it was Riven but instead it was marked unknown.

_Liars, you can never trust them, right Musa. Well, anyway sweetpea, being stood up isn't very good, especially on a first date. Sweet dreams darling! -B_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pretty Fairy Liars**_

**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99: Long time, no update, right? The two of us are extremly sorry. We've both been very busy, but better late then never, huh? Thanks for those who have reviewed. We are both thankful for your act of kindness! Here is the next chapter written by Bearybeach! XD**

**Bearybeach: Okay, I dearly apologize for taking a LONG time to write this chapter. Well actually I just couldn't get the time to watch the episode. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be written by MLC99. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter Seven: Surprises & Surprises**

**(Stella)**

I was so excited when I received a text from my dad. I haven't seen him since last year. Before I started loosing weight. Would he be surprised by the way I looked now?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and my mom answering it. "Hello, Ms. Marin. I am her behalf of your Daughter, Stella Marin," The officer told my mother.

Her eyes widened and gulped. "Yes? What did she do this time?" She asked.

"Your daughter stole Peter Ackard's car and crashed it into a tree," The officer stated. Luna's eyes widened. "But, she's a lucky girl, there will be no presses charged. But Peter's mother would like Stella to work in her dental office." Mom nodded and thanked the officer whilst she closed the door.

Mom let out a loud sigh. "Stella, I expected more from you. You're not the Stella I used to know since your father and I got a divorce."

"Mom, you are right. I'm not the Stella you used to know, I've completely changed since you and dad got divorced." She honestly has no idea what's going through my head and what's going on. Especially with B. If I even told her she's going to think I'm crazy. In which I'm not.

_Flashback_

_It was the afternoon of a party that Nova and I were excited and were getting ready for. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see how hot we look," She murmured as she curled the last piece of her red hair. "And I bet Peter would be shocked to see how hot you look tonight. I mean look at you Stella. He's gonna be all over you tonight. Trust me."_

_I nodded in agreement. I think he would like what I'm wearing tonight. Hopefully..._

_*At the party*_

_"C'mon Stella he's waiting for you. I told you he was going to think you're hot," Nova said sternly. I sighed and walked up to Peter._

_"Hey babe," I told Peter._

_"Hey Stella. Wanna go dance?" Peter asked. I nodded as he led me to the dance floor. I have no idea how long we danced for until suddenly I felt thirsty._

_"Let's go get a drink, okay?" I asked. He nodded as we went to the bar table and grabbed some punch. "Mhm, this tastes so good." I said a little tipsy after my third drink. "I think I taste alcohol in this. Haha."_

_I saw Peter nodding agreeing with what I said. I think he was drunk too. This is the perfect time to do it. "Come on babe, let's go up stairs," I giggled. Once we got into a room I slammed the door closed and pushed him up against the wall. He stared at me for a moment before I pressed my lips to his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my hands to his chest and started to undo his shirt. Before I got his shirt off he stopped me. "What?" I asked dumbfounded._

_"Stella not here. And I know you're not ready," Peter scolded. I scoffed_

_"I am too ready. I think you're not ready!" I was pissed off. Before he spoke I was already out the door of the room. I walked down stairs back to the party. I started walking around until I could find Nova. I needed her to take me home. I kept on walking around until I saw her by the closet where everybody puts their jackets._

_"There you are. I've been looking all over for you for the past five minutes. We need to go home like right now"_

_I saw a questioning look in Nova's eyes. Right now isn't a good time to tell her anything about what happened about me and Peter. I went through the closet to find my sweater until I found Peter's jacket with his car keys. Hmm, Perfect revenge..._

_"Nova I have revenge, but I'll tell you the whole story on the way home. But I have to do this first," I think she was confused at first but then understood me. We walked outside to see about three different people making out on the front porch. What Nova didn't know I had Peter's car keys._

_Once we were finally out where all the cars were parked. I got out and pressed the unlock button of Peter's car. "Um, Stella, why do you have Peter's car keys? Is this your revenge for him not having... that with you?" Nova asked curiously._

_I groaned as we got into the car. "Like I told you, I'll explain it all later," I replied. I started the car and drove down the road. I turned the wheels towards the tree and slammed the front of the car in the tree thrashing it. Nova and I were okay so we quickly walked out of the car and walked back to her car._

_"Okay, now tell me everything."_

_End of flashback_

"Um, mom, can I have to go to Tecna's house for something. I'll be back in a hour," I lied.

"Okay. Come back soon because your father is going to be here soon for dinner," She said sternly. I nodded and walked out the door. Tecna texted me telling me to meet her and the girls at the park. When I got there they were all sitting at the bench. I saw that Tecna had her laptop on her lap looking up something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person)<strong>

"Okay now, I discovered a way to block B," Tecna told the girls. They Flora, Layla, Musa's and Stella's eyes went wide.

"How?" Flora asked. "Wouldn't we have to call the company to block a number?"

Tecna nodded "Yes, but this is another way you can block a number. Just put in your number in and then tada, B is blocked. Simple as that!"

Flora was the only one that understood so she grabbed the laptop and added in her number. "Two down, three to go," Flora murmured still looking at the screen. After that she handed the laptop to Musa. After five minutes the three girls were done.

The girls looked to Tecna to see her smirking. "Now aren't you relieved that B's out of our lives?" She questioned the four girls.

"I feel a lot better with having B off our backs," Layla said boldly standing up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm glad I'm out of that hell hole."

Musa groaned. "Layla, nobody didn't want to be in this. We were sucked into it," Musa stated.

There was a cold breeze, papers started to fly around. And there was a piece of paper that landed in front of Flora. She read it aloud,

_"I'm not gone bitches. I'm everywhere -B"_

All five girls gulped and looked around in every direction, looking to see if anybody was watching them. They all saw no one. When they thought B would be gone forever, it came back...

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Stella)**

I seriously thought we had B off our backs for good but B sent us a little letter. I looked at my phone for the time it read 4:21 PM. I had to leave to get ready for dinner with dad.

I broke the silence. "Um, guys, I have to go. I'll text you guys later," I muttered to them. "Bye."

When I got home I walked up stairs and got into the shower. When I was done I blow dried my hair and got my curling iron and let it heat up for a few minutes. I walked to my closet and picked out a lavender dress that goes to my mid thighs with a white belt that goes around my waist.

After fifteen minutes of curling my hair into ringlets I grabbed my makeup bagand applied a light amount of foundation, a few swipes of mascara and some red lipstick. I grabbed my clutch and walked down stairs.

When I walked to the kitchen I saw my mom wearing a red cocktail dress that showed off a little bit of her cleavage. Did she think she was going with us? I thought.

Moments later the doorbell rang, I walked to it and opened it to reveal my father. "Hi dad," I murmured.

"Stella," He said grinning at me giving me a hug. My dad looked at my mom raising a eyebrow "Luna, you do know that it's just me and Stella going out to dinner... Right?"

She nodded "I'm going out with some friends from work," She lied. I knew she lied because she still gets depressed that dad left us. I wouldn't blame her at all.

"Alright, Stella, are you all ready?" Radius asked. I nodded as we walked outside to his silver Porsche. He opened the door for me as I got in and sat down he closed the door and came around inside he started the car and drove off.

About ten minutes later we were in a little fancy restraunt. We got inside a waiter was already waiting for us. "Just two?" He asked us. My father nodded as the waiter walked us to a table in the back. And walked back to wait others.

"Stella I have to say, you look amazing. When did you start loosing weight?" My dad asked me looking at me straight into my hazel eyes.

"After Bloom died," I muttered looking at the ground not even bothering looking at my dad.

"Well, thats great!" He exclaimed.

"I guess," I lied. Why is he even here? I mean where have you been for the past year and a half, almost two years? Probably hooking up with girls, work, or just not even bothering to check up on your own daughter once in a while. That's what real dads are suppose to do. All I get is a text or call once in a great while. That's my dad right there.

"How's school been?" He asked me in general.

I took a glance at my phone for a second and then finally replied. "It's alright. I've been passing most of my classes" I told him as I faked smiled at him.

"How's work?" I asked him finally looking him in the eye.

"Really good. I love it in Pittsburg," He said with a big grin. I smiled back as we looked through our menus.

_Next night_

"C'mon Stella. Let's go!" My father shouted at me. He was taking me out to dinner again. Not much of a shocker. Maybe for others...

I giggled. "Okay dad I'm coming I'm coming. Geez, we're just going to dinner not a party here," I said grinning as we got inside the car.

He chuckled. "Well I have a surprise for you later." A surprise? Did I like win a Grammy here? 'Cause I don't think I deserve a reward. I don't even think he knows that I crashed Peter's car. If mom didn't tell him.

We walked into Gillies Bar & Grill we sat down at a table for four. _Four? Is their suppose to be someone coming?_I thought to myself

"So I don't know if Peter minds me taking my beautiful daughter out to dinner for a second night."

"Um no. He probably won't mind. Right now we aren't on talking terms at the moment," I replied.

He glanced at me for a moment. "Because you crashed is car." He stated simply giving me the 'you know what I'm talking about' look. I nodded.

"Why did you do it Stella? What has happened to you in the past two years?" His voice cracked when he asked.

"It's 'cause you and mom aredivorced, and my best friend died. Add those to together I changed to a new me. And if you were there for me for the past two years, maybe none of this would have happened Dad! Maybe calling me once a week , or visiting me would have really worked!" I spat at him.

I heard a women clear her throat in the background. "Um Radius, is this a bad time?" The women said with a stern look. She had long really light blond hair, light pale skin, green eyes, and was wearing a white dress that looked like it was made perfectly just for her. It was beautiful I'd have to admit.

And then there was the other girl. Blue hair, really pale skin, purple eyes, purple lipstick, a really dark purplish blackish dress and black wedges. She seemed goth and she looked like a bitch.

"Umm, no. Stella, this is my fiancé Cassandra, and her daughter Chimera." Great. This is so freakin' great! Now I get a step-sister who's gonna be a bitch.

"Hello." Cassandra shook my hand. "Your father has told me a lot about you."

"Oh has he?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Hi. I'm Chimera," She stated coldly.

"Likewise," I muttered. Man she was a real bitch. My phone started to ring and I saw that it was my mom texting me.

_Come home Stella - Mom_

"Dad, mom wants me to go home. So I'm walking," I told him.

He nodded. "Alright. Bye Stella."

"Bye," I muttered back leaving the Bar & Grill.


End file.
